In My Spare Time
by TheFlyingSnowman
Summary: Have you ever wondered just what the angels do in their free time? You know, the time that they are not in heaven fighting each other , in hell saving people their souls or fighting Lucifer on earth. This story is about all our favourite angels and what they like to do in their spare time. Hope you enjoy!
1. 1 Welcome To My World!

**In My Spare Time.**

Have you ever wondered just what the angels do in their free time? You know, the time that they are not in heaven fighting each other , in hell saving people's souls or fighting Lucifer on earth. This story is about all our favourite angels and what they like to do in their spare time. Hope you enjoy!

**Hello! This story is going to be about different angels(and maybe demons too if it works out…) in supernatural and it's going to be in different times in history.**

**In this chapter Balthazar will be like the seven year old human child and Castiel will be slightly younger, so five years. Gabriel will be just little old Gabe! And yes… Willy Wonka is in this chapter! He is only in this chapter, so I don't believe this is a real crossover.. is it?**

**Enjoy! Please Read and Review.**

1. Welcome to my world!

"GABRIEL!" The little cherub gripped his big brother's white robes even more tightly, his tiny little hands where all white from the clenching. "Castiel let go of my robes."

In heaven all the cherubs were raised by the other angels, they would live in these huge places where they are also taught how to behave, fight and help people, the humans would call these places 'boarding school'. The students of these 'schools' rarely get free time and Gabriel felt bad for turning down the over-excited little angels who would give all their free time to be with him.

The archangel looked down at his legs, two little angels where looking back at him.  
"Take us flying Gabie!" Balthazar squeaked. "Take us to Dad!" Castiel yelled too.  
"I am really busy, I can't play with you two little buggers." He replied while dragging his legs and with Castiel and Balthazar still holding them like a last lifeline to their home, well.. his home, the home he shared with his only older brothers: Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. On his walk home(the little cherubs still holding on tight) he began to think.  
His brothers would be home, they would of course question him about his last job he just returned from, just a bunch of nothing, but, like always, Michael would make a big deal out of it they will all end up screaming at each other, great brotherly love…

"You know what, screw this I am taking you two flying." Being with his little brothers sounded better than being anywhere else right now and seeing the faces of his brothers light up immediately made his mood right then.  
"So.." Gabriel began while picking up the angels, " your best big brother is going to take you two to the best place on earth." He grinned at the thought.  
"Are you going to see those girls again?" Balthazar asked annoyed.  
"Shut up little bug, or I'll bring you to Zachariah." Balthazar stuck out his tongue and Castiel just looked confused about the whole situation.  
"Gaby, why are we going to watch human girls?" He asked, slightly turning his head to the side. Yeah.. Gabriel went to see the humans once, but it was just to study them, really!  
"We aren't! Just wait, you are going to love it, I promise."

* * *

The three angels were standing in front of a great purple building with a sign which said: Gabriel's Goods, written with chocolate-like letters.  
_  
"Welcome, my little friends! Welcome to the factory! My dear boy, how good to see you! Delighted! Charmed! Overjoyed! Come in! Come in! That's right! Step through the gates! I'm so glad you could come! Dear me, this is going to be such an exciting day! I do hope you enjoy it! I'm sure you will! I know you will!"  
_A tall man with a huge smile on his face came out of the building and walked up to the three to take Gabriel's hand and wildly shook it.  
"I am Willy Wonka!"  
"Hello Wonka! I'm sorry, but it's my factory now."  
"Why is he wearing that?" Castiel asked. The man was wearing a long purple coat with green pants and a huge black top hat.  
"He looks weird." Balthazar mentioned.  
"Well that's not a nice thing to say…" He finally let go of Gabriel's hand to fish something out of his coat's pocket.  
"Do you want some gum?" Willy Wonka asked. "It's wonderful! It's amazing! It's perfect and it's EVERLASTING!" He yelled with the same huge grin from before.  
Balthazar took the candy and unwrapped it when Gabriel grabbed it out of his hands.  
"He! That's mine!" The archangel snapped his fingers and Willy Wonka disappeared.  
"I just did you a huge favour, believe my little bro." He put the gum in his pocket.  
"You don't want to eat this gum." He snapped his fingers again and a plum coloured coat appeared around him, together with a black hat and green pants. "Follow me, Gabriel is going to teach you all about the awesome world of candy!"

The two cherubs followed their brother inside where he made a brown river like stream appear with a little boat floating on it, stopping just in front of him. "Enter my young apprentices and do not be afraid to taste.. well everything!" He dipped his fingers in the brown stream and put them in his mouth. "Yum, chocolaty!" Balthazar and Castiel followed his actions and decided that it would be easier to eat the chocolate good when they used their whole arm.  
Covered in the sweet chocolate they stepped in the boat which began to move into a tunnel.  
Now, now little bro's, now we are entering a magical world which no angel can ever know about, this whole trip has to stay between us three, Ok?"  
"Promise!" Castiel yelled, followed by Balthazar's "Yeah!"

"Good." Gabriel said knowing that Michael would find out somehow, but he soon forgot about hat when they saw the cotton candy trees stick out from the orange sugar cube wall.

xTBCx

**AN. Thank you so much for reading! It's short, but I really want to know what you think and I will continue if people like it. It's just a short introduction and I'll try to write at least one more chapter to see if the story is liked. Snow angels will love the people who read-alert-favourite and review! ^.^**


	2. 2 Welcome To My World!

**2. Welcome to my World!**

Gabriel recklessly jumped out of the boat, causing the two little angels to get covered in chocolate splattered goodness. "Come, come, little bro's." He said while walking up to one of the cotton candy trees. Balthazar carefully climbed out of the little boat and went to help his little brother up before running over to Gabriel. "Hurry up, Cassie!" He yelled.  
"No, wait! Wait for me! I want to come to!" Castiel squeaked while he tried to climb out of the boat. When he finally got out the thing, the bottom of his white robes were dripping with chocolate.  
'_Oh, Michael is so not going to like this' _Gabriel thought when he picked up his little brother.  
"So, this is what we are going to do: First you are going to thank the most awesome big brother ever for taking you here, then I have to go and do something so you just have to amuse yourselves for a little bit and when I return we go home. Got it? Oh and no questions asked, Ok?" The young angels both nodded their heads."Good. Come on, say it."  
"Thank you, Gabe!" Castiel screeched while hugging his brother.  
"Thanks, Gabriel." Balthazar joined. "Okay then," Gabriel put Castiel back on the ground.  
"I'll see you two later. Don't get yourselves killed!" One click of his fingers and he was gone. The two brothers wanted to run off when Gabriel appeared again. "I forgot to tell you, just pray to me if something goes wrong. Bye!" And he was gone again.

* * *

"Hello Sexy." Gabriel said while casually leaning one-handed against a large rock. A woman was standing in front of him, watching the view from the hill they appeared to be standing on. The tall woman threw her dark brown hair over her shoulder before turning to look at the angel.  
"Loki.." The woman stated confused and seemingly with mixed feelings shown on her face.  
"What? I don't get a kiss anymore? That's a whole lot different than what we did last time, remember Kali?" He told her while wiggling his brows. Kali gritted her teeth and flames started to crawl up her left arm, she led them to her hand and created a ball of fire which she aimed at Gabriel. And again... And again.  
"Wow, wow, wow, Easy!" He yelled when he tried to dodge the blazing fireballs that were thrown at him. All of the fireballs missed him, but Kali was already ready to fire another load. "What did I do this time?" He asked desperately. She raised her arm again.  
"Wait, babe. Wait!" Gabriel ducked and covered before he had to dodge another attack, but it never came.  
"You didn't call." Kali said accusingly.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"You told me we'd keep in touch, you gave me this ridiculous machine and told me you'd "call" me!" She threw the mobile he gave her three years ago over the ledge of the hill they were standing on.  
"I was planning to, really, but…" She held up her arm again, ready to shoot.  
"SORRY! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry!" He implored.  
"Weakling." Kali turned and walked over to the ledge of the hill. Gabriel followed her and went to stand next to her and put his arm around her waist. They were looking upon a relatively large city, build next to the sea. There were several temples, arena's build in seemingly ancient Roman style, large crowds were now forming near the trading places of the city.  
"I'm going to destroy it." She let him know.  
"Good, keep thinking positive thoughts, babe." Gabriel said sarcastically.  
"I missed you, very much." He gently put her hair behind her ear and caressed her neck with his lips.  
"You'd better." Kali replied. Gabriel could hear his brothers praying to him just when Kali allowed herself to give into him.  
_'They always have the worst timing.' _  
"I'm sorry babe, but I have t…" He began until Kali interrupted him by kissing his lips, more angered than passionately. _'Gabriel, please help!'_ Balthazar prayed.  
"No, you don't." She told him. The volcano behind them softly started to shake as black clouds of smoke erupted from it.  
"Okay." Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and while they shared another kiss.  
"Take me to a hotel." Kali demanded. "Yes boss." Gabriel's hand trailed down her back while he decided which hotel Kali would settle with.  
_'GABRIEL GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!'_ _Crap.. That was Michael.  
"_I really need to go. I'm so, so sorry… I promise that I will call!" Yes, he knew he had ruined his chance with Kali and that they probably wouldn't continue where they left off next time. He let a new mobile appear and gave it to here.  
"Loki! Don't you dare leaving me here… again!" She said furiously.  
"I'm really sorry."  
_'GABRIEL, NOW!' _Michael was getting impatient_._ "See you later."  
"LOKI!"  
He clicked his fingers, but before he disappeared he saw Kali releasing her anger on the city beneath. Fireballs and ash were now released by the volcano they were just standing on, soon to be followed by lava and death.

* * *

"So… Who of you called him?" Gabriel asked pointing at Michael. Both the little angels looked down in shame. That was when Michael turned to him.  
"Are you INSANE?!" He screamed at Gabriel. "Do you have ANY idea what could have happened if…"  
"Yes, I have been really irresponsible and childish , but we can't change it with screaming, now can we?" Gabriel said cutting his brother off.  
"Anyway, is somebody going to tell me what went wrong?" Michael and Balthazar both looked at the youngest angel. Castiel was covered in chocolate from head to toe, his hair and tiny wings plastered to his body and his, what once used to be white, robes were now dripping with the brown good. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle seeing his little brother like this, innocent blue eyes looking up at him.  
"He fell in the stream and I couldn't get him out and.. and you didn't answer my prayers, so I called Michael." Balthazar's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip started to wobble. "I'm sorry, Gabe!"  
"You did the right thing." Michael told him.  
"Yes Balthy, it doesn't matter, Okay? You just tried save your brother, that's a really good thing, always remember that." Gabriel assured him.  
"We're going home, it's late." Michael said and he transported them back to heaven, first dropping Balthazar and (the now cleaned) Castiel off.  
"Bye, bye Gabe!" Balthazar squeaked.  
"Thanks for taking us flying!" Castiel yelled after him. They ran up to him to give Gabriel a hug before turning to their home and going inside. Gabriel laughed and turned to look at Michael who gave him a 'we're not done here' look. He would surely get a long rant from his three older brothers when they got home..  
Oh well, it was totally worth it.

Just don't forget to call Kali, Gabriel noted to himself.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Throw your freaking laptop out and NEVER write again? Please let me know! ^^**  
**-TheFlyingSnowman-**


End file.
